1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing support structure including a mechanical fuse and also a method for manufacturing such a bearing support.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,701 discloses a ducted fan gas turbine engine having a frangible connection. The ducted fan gas turbine engine is provided with a fan which is carried by a shaft. A frangible fuse ring maintains the shaft carrying the fan coaxial with the engine longitudinal axis. In the event of severe fan damage, a fuse ring fractures and the fan shaft orbits about the engine longitudinal axis. A pair of threaded members, one of which is of generally frusto-conical configuration, cooperate as a result of the orbiting motion to restore the coaxial relationship between the fan shaft and the engine longitudinal axis.